Question: Simplify $(r^2 + 3r - 2) - (r^2 + 7r - 5)$.
Explanation: $(r^2 + 3r - 2) - (r^2 + 7r - 5) = r^2 + 3r -2 -r^2 -7r +5 = r^2 - r^2 +3r-7r -2+5 = \boxed{-4r+3}$.